Tokyo - Capital of Japan
Tokyo This is a fan made character by xXTsukiyomiUchihaXx on DeviantArt Tokyo (東京, Tōkyō) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represent the capital city of Japan, Tokyo. Her human name is Sakiko Honda ( 紗己子 本田) Attributes Appearance Tokyo have long straight black hair that reach to her waist, she usually tied it into a half ponytail with a red ribbon and she have brown eyes. Her height was almost the same as Japan, which means she is short. During the Edo era, she was seen wearing a white yukata with red collar and her hair was braided. In the present day, she wear a school girl uniform with a black jacket tied around her waist. Personality and Interests Tokyo appear to be quiet and emotionless at first, but she's actually a nice and caring person. She's pretty good at playing video games and technology, she also enjoys reading, watching and drawing anime. She is also said to be a fashionable woman. Relationship America -In the past, Tokyo was unhappy to see America because of the bombing of her city in WWII. But in the present day, she have already forgave him. Tokyo said that America can be a little too loud sometimes, but they both get along pretty well when they were talking about video games. Russia - There's not much info about their relationship, but it said that Tokyo thanked Russia when he offered it's assistance an helping her and Japan though the disaster of 2011 March 12th. Thought England - Tokyo and England have a good friendship due to both of them like to drink tea, and her brother Japan and England are in a partnership. It said that Tokyo once try to teach him to cook with Osaka helping her but England end up burning the food. China - Tokyo thinks of China as a second olderbrother, even though he was in the Allies and she was in the Axis. Sometimes, China will complain to her about Japan who won't acknowledge him as his older brother. N.Italy - Tokyo likes to hang out with Italy and they seem to get along with each other pretty well. The other countries said that they may have feelings for each other, but Tokyo seems to be too dense to notice it. Canada - Canada saved her and her people once during the Kanto earthquake. Canada also took care of Tokyo when she had fallen ill because of the disaster. Because of that, they became close friends and sometimes Tokyo will visit his country during her free time Taiwan - Tokyo and Taiwan are good friends and sometimes they'll hang out with each other, even thought Taiwan was annexed by Japan before in the past Trivia *In the past, she was seen playing a Koto, which is a japanese stringed musical instrument that was similar to the chinese one. But now she rarely played it anymore and now she usually played a guitar. *Her favourite food are sushi and her favourite drinks are sake and red tea *Her birthday is on November 3. Which is the Tokyo Jidai Matsuri, this festival celebrates the history of Tokyo and was first held in 1983. It is not to be confuse with Kyoto's Jidai Matsuri. *She was once called 'Edo' before her name changed into 'Tokyo' *She was given a human name, Sakiko Honda